A Week With Ezra's Parents
by nainalovespll
Summary: What happens when Aria spends a week with Ezra's family? What will happen when Ezra, his perverted brother, his mean spirited mother and Aria spend a week under the same roof? A story full of humor, romance and awkward situations.
1. Chapter 1

**Authors Note- So I have been looking for more Ezra fanfics to read and most of the new ones consist of Aria finding out that Ezra is A. I'm deciding to write a happy Ezria fanfic because I think we can really use some cute, Ezria stories. **

**Aria's POV**

I inserted her key into the keyhole outside apartment 3B. School had just closed for Winter Break and she could not wait to spend time with her boyfriend. Ezra and I had been dating for almost 2 years now. Ella had accepted our relationship and a couple of weeks ago, she had invited Ezra over for dinner. Byron on the other hand, was still not very fond of Ezra, but he was coming to terms with their relationship. Mike and Ezra had formed a weird "brotherly" bond which I could not understand, but I was happy that Ezra was starting to get along with my family.

"Hey babe!" I called cheerfully. "My parents are leaving for Philly this weekend so we can finally spend a night together!" I said excitedly, opening the door to his apartment.

However, instead of facing my handsome boyfriend, I was eye to eye with a woman in her late 40s. She was buried under layers of designer sweaters and silver jewelry. Ezra's face turned a bright shade of red, and mine did too, once I realized what this woman heard.

"Uhm...um...I mean we were gonna watch movies all night." I added quickly, even though she was pretty sure the older woman did not believe a word she was saying.

Ezra put his hands in his pockets, he was embarrassed and it was clearly visible. The woman nodded awkwardly and I just stood their, having no idea what to do with her body.

"Aria, this is my mother, Dianne." Ezra finally spoke up, breaking the awkward silence.

My face turned even a brighter shade of red when she realized that I was meeting Ezra's mother. _Oh crap! I just announced to Ezra's mother that we were sleeping together! Oh crap! Does she even know my age? What has Ezra told her about me?_ I thought to myself.

"Mom, this is my girlfriend, Aria." Ezra introduced me. Dianne extended her hand and I shook it. _Does she have bad memory? Maybe she would forget what just happened?_ I thought to myself as she ended the beyond awkward hand shake.

"Nice to meet you Aria!" Dianne exclaimed, a smile plastered on her face.

"It's nice to meet you too Dianne," I replied cheerfully, shooting Dianne a best attempt of a smile.

"So mom, what brings you here?" Ezra asked. Most of the awkwardness had dissolved, and hopefully the three would have a conversation without any blushing.

"Well, I came here to ask Aria and you if you wanted to come to my house for Christmas." Dianne invited.

I was about to agree when Ezra suddenly spoke up. "Mom, we appreciate your invitation a lot but we will have to talk about this. Can we come back to you tomorrow?" Ezra asked politely.

"Sure, call me when you have made your decision." Dianne smiled and left the apartment.

**Ezra's POV**

"So, your mom is inviting us to her house. Should I call my mom and ask her?" Aria asked, taking a seat on the couch next to me. Dianne had left a few minutes ago and Aria and I were finally together.

"Aria, are you sure you want to spend your Christmas break with my family?" I asked.

"Yes!" Aria replied cheerfully. "You have met mine, and I think it is time for me to meet yours. I mean, we have been together for almost 2 years."

"Well, okay. It's not that I don't want you to meet my family, I just want to make sure that this is what you want. My family is kind of scary and I just hope you won't run away after meeting them." I confessed.

"Ezra! I'm not going to run away! I love you and your family is not going to change that!" Aria replied and I felt bad for doubting that she would actually leave me because she did not like my family.

"Yes, your right, I'm sorry." I apologized, planting a kiss on Aria's lips.

"Let me just text my mom and ask her." Aria said, breaking the kiss and grabbing her phone from her purse.

**Aria's POV**

Aria_- Mom, Ezra's family is inviting me over for Christmas. I have never met Ezra's family and really want to see them, considering that Ezra has already met mine. Can I please go? _

Ella-_ It depends. Where does his family live?_

Aria_- New York. We are going to drive there tomorrow morning. It isn't very far from Rosewood. Mike is away at Ski Camp, my friends are not in Rosewood either. I'm going to get bored to death if I stay holed up at home in Rosewood. _

Ella-_ Okay, you can go. But I need you to call me every night. You also need to call me when you reach so I know you are safe. Can you also give me the phone number of Ezra's mom?_

Aria-_ Thank you! But why do you need the phone number? You already have mine and Ezra's. _

Ella_- I would like to have hers too for emergency reasons. Now can you please just give it to me. _

Aria_- Sure. _

I asked Ezra for Dianne's phone number and attached it to the message, before hitting send. I never thought that my mom would let me go to New York with Ezra and I am overjoyed because she has allowed me to go. I can't wait to learn more about Ezra's family.

"Do you have any siblings?" I asked, cuddling up to Ezra.

"I have a brother. He is a freshman in college." Ezra replied.

"Are you guys close?" I wondered.

"Not really. I don't know why. He just pissed me off for no reason. I'm not close with my mom either. And my dad died when I was 12." Ezra said sadly.

"I'm sorry," I squeezed Ezra's arm and rested my head on his shoulder. "Is that why you never talk about your family?"

"Yes." Ezra said and I planted a kiss on his lips. I felt so sorry for him. He had to deal with death at the age of 12. Maybe that is why I could relate to him so much. We both had lost someone we loved at a very young age. And I was sorry that Ezra did not have a good relationship with his mother or brother. My mom is the best thing in my life and can understand me when no one else does. She also provides great advice. My brother, Mike, is the best brother I could ever ask for. I can talk to him about anything and he would not judge me. He listens to me and is protective. I felt sorry that Ezra did not have his family to rely on.

I shut my bright pink suitcase and locked it. I had just finished packing. Ezra was waiting for me on the bed. The early morning sun's rays were leaking through thought the window. It was a good change from the freezing weather last night.

"Is the packing done?" Ezra asked, glancing at his leather watch I bought him a while ago. "We may get late if we don't leave now."

"All done," I replied, descending down the stairs.

"Let me carry your suitcase," Ezra offered, being the perfect gentleman as always. I smiled. Ezra knew exactly what to do to make me feel like I was the only woman in the world.

"If you wish," I replied, handing over my suitcase to him. Ezra kissed my lips and intertwined his fingers in mine and we headed towards his car. I locked the door of my house as Ezra loaded my suitcase in the trunk of the car.

I plopped down next to him on the passenger seat as we began the long journey to New York.

**Authors Note- First chapter done! I know that this isn't one of the best chapter's I have written so far, but at least it is a start. The rest of the story will consume of how Aria's gets along with Ezra's family. There will be many awkward and funny situation and I hope you enjoy this! Please review and tell me what you thought about this chapter! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Aria's POV**

"Aria, calm down. It's going to be okay." Ezra reassured me, planting his free hand on my knee. We were currently driving to Ezra's house in New York. At the start of the journey, I was excited that I would finally be able to meet his family. But now that I will be reaching my destination in less that 5 short minutes, the nervousness was kicking in.

I felt a knot tighten in my stomach. And if Ezra was not gently caressing circles on my knee, I would be shaking with nervousness. I had a billion questions and insecurities dancing in my head. What would happen if Ezra's family hated me? What if I don't get along with them? What if his parents thought I was immature? Do they even know how old I am?

"Do your parents know my age?" I blurted out. I was surprised that this question had not entered my brain on the way towards New York, considering that it would provide a vital piece of information that I desperately need.

"Uhm," Ezra hesitated, nervously running his fingers through his hear before grabbing onto the wheel. I did not need Ezra to reply to know the answer. He hadn't told his parents about me. Obviously he hadn't.

"How are we going to tell them?" I asked, taking a bite of my McChicken Burger. We had stopped at the drive through McDonalds outlet on the way here because our stomachs were grumbling in hunger. It turned out, that Ezra had an addiction to the juicy, unhealthy burger that McDonalds provided and somehow managed to keep it a secret until today.

"Well, I'm not entirely sure. I guess we would have to break it to them when we reach. Or we could wait until the end of the trip." Ezra suggested, taking his eyes back to the road.

"I say we wait until the end of the trip." I replied. "I rather not get kicked out the moment I reach." I joked, even thought I was serious. From what information Ezra had given me about his mother, I guess I could infer that she wasn't the most pleasant woman to people who got on her bad side. And I hoped that I would be as far from the line that crossed me onto her "People Who I Hate" list.

"Aria, my mom isn't going to kick you out! You guys will get along fine!" Ezra reassured me for what seems like the millionth time this evening. However, I still wasn't convinced.

"But what if she does?" I enquired. Shortly before leaving Rosewood, Ezra had put his apartment up for reconstruction. There was some thing wrong with the plumbing in his apartment building, and therefore all the houses were going to spend Christmas in construction. In the case that his mom did kick us out, we would have absolutely no where to go.

"Well, then, you should be happy, because I would take you to a five star hotel." Ezra replied, planting a kiss on my lips. I slung my arms around his neck in an attempt to deepen the kiss. Ezra's tongue traced my lips and his hands were wrapped around my waist.

Suddenly, the honking of a loud car filled the air, causing us to abruptly brake apart and look around. It turned out that there was a car filled with children and an annoyed driver behind us, waiting for us to break our embrace and resume driving the car.

My cheeks turned a bright shade of scarlet and Ezra hastily started the car again, much to the delight of the people behind us.

We drove for a couple minutes and as the GPS stated we were almost at our destination, the knot in my stomach tightened. I was going to finally meet Ezra's parents. I wonder what were they going to think about me. Would they be happy that Ezra has finally found a girlfriend? Or would they ship his relationship with Jackie and despise me?

"We are almost there!" Ezra announced, breaking me out of my chain of thoughts. In a couple of seconds, Ezra's house came into sight. I gasped when I saw the place I would be staying for Christmas vacation. I wan't going to be staying in a house, I would be living in a freaking mansion!

Ezra's house, or should I say mansion, raised to an indescribable hight. It towered over everything else in the neighborhood, including my petite 5 foot figure, as if it's main purpose was to intimidate me. The golden coating of paint was illuminated by the smoldering sun above it, causing me to squint my greenish, hazel eyes. The roof was made out of an unique set of red, triangle bricks. The windows were decorated with a set of royal white curtains, which seemed to have cost billions of dollars. A loud gasp escaped my delicate lips once again, as I realized this was where I would be staying for the rest of my vacation.

"Is that your house?" I asked once again as the car came to a halt. I knew this was Ezra's house because he had stopped the car right next to it, but it would not hurt to be sure.

"Surprising isn't it?" Ezra asked. I could barely manage a nod. Ezra opened the door of the car for me as usual, causing me to get a better look at the enormous house.

I gaped at the manicured lawn that lay in front of the wooden door. There were a set of lilies, poppy's, roses, and a billion other flowers I could not identify. A rocking chair was placed at the far end, perfect for re reading To Kill A Mockingbird.

"Ezra, you never told me your family was...rich!" I exclaimed, when I was finally done inspecting his mansion.

Ezra nodded sheepishly, but before he had time to say anything, the front door bursted open to reveal a boy a little older than me.

"Hey!" He said excitedly. "I'm Wesley!" He introduced. Wesley had curly brunette hair, identical to Ezra's. However, his eyes were a piercing shade of green, that went well with his tanned body.

"It's nice to meet you!" I smiled politely. "I'm Aria."

"I know. Your really sexy!" He added, causing me a blush in surprise. Why was he calling me sexy? He was Ezra's brother, right?

"Dude!" Ezra yelled, taking me by surprise. "She's my girlfriend! Don't talk to her like that!" Ezra's fist were curled, ready to strike a punch. He was so angry, you could almost see flames streaming out of his ears.

"Chill out man! I'm just calling her sexy!" Wesley defended. And if Ezra's mom did not just burst through the door, Ezra would have beaten Wesley up.

"Hello!" I smiled politely. However, instead of returning me the smile, I was shot the nastiest glare I had ever set my eyes upon.

"Guess what happened? I just got a phone call from your mother!" Dianne spat, turning towards me. Oh crap! What had my mother told her?

"She told me you are only 17 years old!" Oh crap! Oh crap! Oh crap! She knows how old I am! Oh crap!

"Uh mom. I can explain. It's not what you think it is." Ezra defended.

Dianne glared at us for a moment then spoke once a again. "Get in!" She gestured towards the door. "We need to talk!"

Ezra and I nervously dawdled into the house, not prepared for what the evening would bring us.

**Authors Note- Second chapter done! Thank you so much for the reviews! They mean a lot to me! I won't be updating for a while because my school is taking me for a trip to Indonesia. So excited! But I will try to update the second I come back home. Please review and tell me what you think! **


End file.
